Sasha Cream
Sasha Cream, better known as Cream the Rabbit, was a Mobian rabbit. Biography Sasha Cream was born in Green Hill, South Island, to Vanilla Cream. Her birth was the result of a one night stand, and as such, Cream never knew her father. Vanilla made sure to raise Cream not to make same mistakes she had once made, and made sure to teach her manners. She also learned to say her last name before her first name, and was capable of introducing herself as "Cream" at the age of 1, which lead to her going by her last name instead. At the young age of 1, Cream ended up separated from her mother. She crossed paths with Sonic Needlemouse, Mighty and Ray, all multiple years older than her (Ray was 9, Sonic was 10, Mighty was 11), who had recently managed to escape from Dr. Ivo Robotnik's tower. They also crossed paths with a 7-year-old Amy Rose. The four helped Cream reunite with her mother, after which Mighty and Ray left to wander on their own, while Sonic went on to continue freeing Green Hill Zone from Robotnik. Amy remained in contact with the Creams, and when Sasha Cream was a bit older, she became best friends with Amy despite her being six years older. The Cream family later moved to a Chao Garden, where they raised many Chao. Out of all the Chao, Cream was the most attached to a neutral Chao called Cheese. Cheese also had a twin brother called Chocola. In early June 2005, Cream and her mother were captured by Dr. Eggman. Cream met Sonic again after five years, and recognized him due to Sonic's fame. Sonic wanted to get Cream to safety, but Cream insisted on saving her mother. Not long afterwards, Chocola was kidnapped by Metal Sonic (disguised as Sonic) and he also captured Froggy, the pet from of Big the Cat. In 2007, Cream was among the group going to the Twilight Cage. While in her point of view, less than 24 hours passed, on Earth, 6 months had passed. This also means that after October 2007, Cream was been six months younger than what her date of birth would imply. Although not initially part of the Freedom Fighters due to her young age, when the group was split into Team Freedom and Team Fighters in 2007, Cream became a member of the former group, and when the group united again, Cream became an official member. Cream eventually ended up marrying Ray, and the two had a child together by 2035. The family attended the celebration on the 30th anniversary of the freeing of Christmas Island. Behind the Scenes *In the original series, the character is simply known as Cream, which, in fanon, is usually seen as either her first name or a nickname. The idea to name her Sasha Cream came from a dream that Star had which included Classic Sonic, Mighty, Ray and a young Cream. Category:Mobians Category:Urban Universe Category:Born in 1990s Category:Female Category:Firstborn Children Category:Born in May Category:Knothole Freedom Fighters Category:Rabbits Category:Supernatural Olympic Athletes